My Oppa
by Ryu Hyun Rin
Summary: [Re-publish] baekhyun hanyalah gadis biasa yang tinggal dengan sang kakak, kris. keduanya merupakan anak yatim piatu, orangtua mereka meninggal ketika baekhyun berusia 17 tahun dan kris 19 tahun. hingga pada suatu haris kris terlibat masalah dengan sekumpulan gang mafia kota seoul yang menyeret baekhyun ke dalamnya. bagaimanakah kris melindungi adiknya?[slow update]
1. Chapter 1

**Title : My Oppa **

**Author : Ryu Hyun Rin**

**Cast : Kris, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Kai, Tao, and other exo member**

**Genre : Sad, Romance, Hurt, Drama **

**Pairing : Krisbaek, Chanbaek, Kristao, Kaisoo, Hunhan **

* Author pov *

Hari ini tepat 5 tahun, setelah kematian orang tua baekhyun, gadis mungil itu menatap pilu pada foto kedua orangtuanya yang kini terpajang di dinding kamarnya.

" aku merindukan kalian...eomma...appa.." ucapnya lirih, sambil mengusap pelan bingkai figura yang terpajang foto kedua orang tuanya, tak terasa airmatanya mengalir begitu saja jika mengingat orangtuanya.

Tak bisa dipungkiri walaupun sudah 5 tahun berlalu sejak insiden kecelakaan mobil yang merenggut kedua orangtuanya, kesedihan masih dirasakan oleh baekhyun, tak jarang ia masih kerap kali menangis diam-diam di kamarnya jika mengingat kejadian tersebut. wajar saja jika baekhyun masih kerap kali menangis, karena baekhyun adalah satu - satunya korban selamat dari kecelakaan maut tersebut.

* flashback on *

_" eomma appa bagaimana jika liburan kali ini kita ke hawai dan mengunjungi kris oppa, aku ingin sekali liburan bersama kalian dan kris oppa, apakah kalian tidak pernah merindukannya?oh aku lupa..kalian bahkan tidak pernah meluangkan waktu untukku " ucap baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya_

_" baek jangan seperti anak kecil, appa mu sibuk, dia harus mengurusi beberapa cabang perusahaan kakekmu yang ada di luar negeri lagipula oppa mu sedang studi disana, bukan sedang liburan " ujar sang umma yang duduk di samping kemudi. sedangkan sang ayah hanya diam di balik kemudinya, mendengarkan perdebatan kecil antara sang istri dan putri bungsunya._

_" eomma, appa dengarkan aku, kalian selalu membatalkan acara liburan kita, apa eomma ingat?liburan musim dingin yang lalu?! kalian berjanji akan mengajakku, dan kris oppa untuk bermain ski, tapi pada akhirnya kalian membatalkannya karena appa harus melakukan rapat mendadak, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian, bahkan untuk bertemu kalian seperti ini saja sangat jarang sekali " ujar baekhyun jujur, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. baekhyun iri dengan teman - temannya yang selalu menghabiskan waktu liburan dengan keluarganya, sedangkan baekhyun hanya akan menghabiskan waktu liburannya dengan kris atau buble, anjingnya._

_beruntung bagi baekhyun yang mempunyai kakak seperti kris, kris sangat menyayangi adik bungsunya itu, bahkan ketika kris ada waktu luang dia selalu mengajak baekhyun jalan - jalan, kris tidak ingin baekhyun tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kesepian, sehingga sebisa mungkin kris akan meluangkan waktunya untuk baekhyun. kris benci dengan kesibukan orangtuanya yang lebih mementingkan urusan bisnisnya daripada keluarganya. karena itu juga ia menolak untuk menjadi pewaris perusahan keluarganya yang sudah turun temurun, sehingga kerap kali ia bertengkar dengan sang ayah gara - gara keputusannya itu_.

" _bagaimana jika besok kita pergi menemui kakak mu ?usul sang ayah sambil melihat baekhyun dari kaca spion, yang kini bahkan telah menitikan airmatanya. ia tak tega melihat putri bungsunya yang sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu liburan dengan orang tuanya. _

_" apa appa sungguh – sungguh ?" tanya baekhyun memastikan _

_" yeobooo tapi bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan direktur perusahaan dari cina besok?" sang istri mengingatkan. Baekhyun tertunduk lesu, ia sudah menduga hal seperti ini pasti terjadi._

_" tenanglah sayang, biar sekertaris kim yang mengaturnya, lagipula baekhyun benar kita sudah lama tidak pergi liburan bersama " jawab sang ayah, sambil menatap baekhyun dari kaca spionnya. Sedangkan sang istri tidak bisa membantah jika sang suami sudah mengambil keputusan. _

_ Sang ayah bisa melihat perubahan raut wajah baekhyun yang tersenyum ceria. Bahagia, itulah yang sang ayah rasakan ketika melihat putrinya tersenyum. Namun kebahagian itu sirna dalam sekejap, karena tiba – tiba saja sebuah truk besar menghantam mobil yang sang ayah kemudikan dari jalur berlawanan. appa dan eomma baekhyun yang duduk di kursi depan meninggal di tempat karena terjepit body mobil sedangkan baekhyun yang duduk di kursi belakang mengalami luka yang cukup parah. _

_Baekhyun tersadar seminggu kemudian di rumah sakit setelah kecelakaan tersebut, yang ia lihat pertama kali ketika membuka matanya adalah kris, sang kakak yang berada di sampingnya. Selama baekhyun dirawat kris lah yang menjaga baekhyun. setelah mendengar kabar bahwa keluarganya terlibat kecelakaan kris segera melakukan penerbangan dari hawai ke korea dan bahkan kris rela meninggalkan studinya yang tengah berlangsung hanya untuk menemani sang adik. baekhyun mengetahui kematian orang tuanya dua minggu kemudian, hal tersebut membuat keadaan baekhyun terpukul, dan akhirnya kris memilih untuk tinggal di korea dan meninggalkan studinya di hawai hanya untuk menemani baekhyun. _

_Walaupun keluarga mereka cukup berada kris memilih untuk tinggal di flat, ia tidak mau tinggal bersama nenek dan kakeknya, padahal nenek dan kakeknya sudah menyuruh kris untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Untuk baekhyun, tentu saja ia lebih memilih untuk tinggal bersama sang kakak. Kakek dan neneknya tentu tidak lepas tangan begitu saja mereka mengirimkan sejumlah uang untuk kehidupan kris dan baekhyun, namun kris selalu menolaknya, karena ia tahu ada sesuatu yang diinginkan kakeknya, yaitu agar kris bersedia untuk menjadi pewaris perusahaannya._

_Oleh karena itu, kris banting tulang untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya dan baekhyun. Kris sengaja tidak memberitahukan pekerjaannya kepada baekhyun dengan alasan tidak ingin membuat adiknya khawatir, namun yang pasti kris bekerja tidak sepeti kebanyakan orang kadang ia bisa pulang cepat atau ia bisa pulang larut malam._

*Flash Back off*

* baekhyun pov *

Cklek

Terdengar suara pintu flat yang di tempati kris dan baekhyun terbuka, baekhyun segera menghapus air matanya dan melihat siapa yang baru saja datang. Jam kini menunjukan pukul satu dini hari

" oppa, kau baru pulang ? " tanya baekhyun takut – takut " apa oppa sudah makan? Apa perlu aku menyiapkan air hangat untuk oppa mandi ? " cerca baekhyun

Kris hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya ini " aku sudah makan baek dan aku akan langsung istirahat, kau tak perlu repot – repot menyiapkan air hangat untukku " jawab kris sambil mengelus pipi baekhyun

" kenapa kau belum tidur baek, mmmhhh ? tanya kris heran, karena tidak biasanya baekhyun masih terjaga hingga larut malam begini

" a…aku…a..akuu hanyaaa…" baekhyun tergagap sambil menundukan kepalanya

" kau menangis lagi ? " tebak kris tepat sasaran, sambil mengangkat dagu sang adik agar menatap matanya, sedangkan mata baekhyun kini sudah berkaca – kaca " ssshhhh tak apa jika kau menangis, aku tak akan marah padamu, jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah " kris menarik baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, sedangkan baekhyun kini sudah terisak di dada kris

" aku merindukan eomma dan appa " gumam baekhyun, tanpa baekhyun sadari kris juga menitikan air matanya, ia juga sebenarnya merindukan kedua orang tuanya namun ia harus tetap kuat untuk sang adik, ia tak sanggup jika harus melihat adiknya bersedih " mereka sudah bahagia disana baek, tenanglah mereka melihat kita dari sana, mereka menjaga kita" kata kris menenangkan.

" kajja kau harus tidur, kau harus istirahat " lanjut kris " oppa akan menemanimu "

Tanpa membantah baekhyun pun menurut apa yang oppanya katakan, ia cukup senang karena kris mau untuk menemaninya tidur malam ini, walaupun pada akhirnya kris harus tidur di bawah.

* to be continue*

akhirnya beres juga chapter 1 nya :D, gimana, gimana? maaf kemarin salah publish, maafkan author yang belum berpengalaman ini *bow*, maafkan jika ada typo, aku tunggu review kalian :D ga maksa kok, aku bersyukur kalau ff aku ada yang baca juga...tapi aku mohon kritik dan saran kalian agar fanfic ini lebih baik lagi *bow*, cast bisa bertambah sewaktu - waktu


	2. Chapter 2

Kringg...kring….kring….

Jam alarm yang bertengger manis di meja samping tempat tidur baekhyun berbunyi cukup nyaring, hingga membangunkan pemilik kamar yang masih berpetualang di alam mimpinya. Baekhyun mengucek matanya, menyesuaikan diri dengan bias cahaya matahari yang kini telah masuk melalui celah – celah jendela kamarnya. Ia memandang ke samping bawah tempat tidurnya, dimana tempat kris tidur semalam, kosong.

"oppa…oppa…" panggil baekhyun, sambil berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Dilihatnya ruang keluarga flatnya yang kosong.

apa oppa sudah berangkat?tanya baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri, tidak biasanya oppa pergi tanpa berpamitan terlebih dulu padaku, gumamnya dalam hati. karena penasaran akhirnya baekhyun pun bergegas untuk memeriksa kamar kris, namun tetap saja hasilnya nihil, kris tidak ada di kamarnya.

Raut kecewa terpancar diwajahnya, baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di meja makan. pandangannya ia tujukan pada jam dinding yang bergerak perlahan, jam kini menunjukan pukul delapan pagi. Mengapa oppa berangkat kerja pagi sekali?mengapa dia tidak berpamitan padaku?padahal aku belum membuatkan sarapan, gumam baekhyun dalam hati.

tidak seperti biasanya kris pergi tanpa berpamitan terlebih dulu, sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi kris setiap kali dia pergi bekerja, maka dia akan berpamitan pada baekhyun dan dengan senang hati baekhyun akan memasakan sarapan untuk kris. Mungkin hanya dengan cara itulah ia dapat berterima kasih kepada kris dan sedikit meringankan bebannya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat, bosan…itulah yang dirasakannya. Seharian ini baekhyun hanya diam di flat, tak banyak kegiatan yang dapat ia lakukan. sebagian besar waktunya hari ini ia habiskan dengan beres-beres, menonton tv dan memasak. Walaupun rasanya ia ingin sekali pergi keluar hanya untuk sekedar menghirup udara bebas ataupun berjalan – jalan di taman, tapi sepertinya cuaca hari ini tidak mendukungnya untuk pergi keluar, karena hujan ringan mengguyur kota seoul dari pagi hingga sore menjelang.

Ting…tong…ting…tong

Bel flat baekhyun berbunyi beberapa kali, tidak biasanya ada tamu yang berkunjung malam-malam begini ke kediamannya, jika pun ada paling hanya kyungsoo, sahabatnya sekaligus pemilik café tempatnya bekerja. Tak ingin membiarkan tamunya menunggu lama dengan segera baekhyun pun membukakan pintu.

"Omo~ " mata baekhyun terbelalak, ketika mendapati boneka teddy bear besar menyambutnya di depan pintu

"apa kau suka?" kepala kris menyembul dari balik boneka teddy bear tersebut.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan merebut boneka teddy bear dari pelukan kris "aku selalu suka apa yang oppa berikan padaku" ujarnya

"kenapa oppa tak membangunkanku tadi pagi?" tanya baekhyun, kini keduanya tengah menyantap makan malam yang baekhyun buat, dengan lahap kris menyantap makanan yang disediakan adiknya tersebut.

"mianhe, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu, kau tidur begitu nyenyak"

"tapi aku benci oppa yang tidak berpamitan padaku" desis baekhyun, sambil membereskan bekas makannya

"kau marah?tapi aku membelikan boneka teddy bear sebagai tanda permintaan maafku padamu" belanya

"aku tidak akan bisa marah padamu oppa, bagaimana aku bisa marah pada kakak yang telah merawatku" ucap baekhyun sambil tersenyum ke arah kris

"kau akan pergi?" tanya kris, karena adiknya itu tengah sibuk memakaikan mantel pada tubuh mungilnya.

"hmmm, aku akan pergi ke supermarket, oppa tunggulah disini, aku hanya akan pergi sebentar" baekhyun menahan pergerakan kris yang sedang memakai mantelnya, ia tahu oppanya tersebut tidak akan membiarkannya pergi seorang diri.

"tapiii…"belum juga kris menyelesaikan kalimatnya, baekhyun sudah terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

"aku bukan anak kecil lagi oppa, aku bisa menjaga diriku... oppa beristirahatlah aku tau oppa lelah" katanya sambil berlalu meninggalkan kris

Ada rasa khawatir yang menyelimuti kris ketika membiarkan gadis mungil itu pergi sendirian. Tidak, tidak seharusnya kris membiarkan adiknya tersebut pergi sendirian, itulah yang terlintas dipikaran kris saat ini. Ia tahu ada seseorang yang sedang mengincarnya kini dan ia takut jika adiknya terseret dan masuk ke dalam permasalahannya. Ya, kris sedang terlibat dalam masalah.

kris tahu baekhyun bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus diantar kemanapun dia pergi dia sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa yang mandiri, tapi ini bukan masalah baekhyun yang sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa ataupun belum. Ini menyangkut baekhyun adiknya, yang harus ia lindungi. Tanpa membuang waktu kris langsung pergi untuk menyusul baekhyun.

Malam ini udara terasa cukup dingin, mungkin akibat dari hujan yang mengguyur kota seoul dari pagi hingga sore. Baekhyun mengeratkan mantelnya, udara dingin malam itu serasa menembus pori-pori kulitnya. Tanpa baekhyun sadari, semenjak ia keluar dari flatnya seseorang telah memperhatikannya, mengikuti kemanapun setiap kakinya melangkah. Baekhyun memasuki supermarket, sedangkan orang itu menunggu di luar.

"aku rasa, aku menemukannya dan aku sedang mengikuti adiknya sekarang" kata orang tersebut pada seseorang diseberang telepon "baiklah aku akan mengirimkan alamat rumahnya sekarang" dan orang tersebut pergi begitu saja, setelah mengirimkan sesuatu kepada si penerima lama baekhyun berada di supermarket, ia baru keluar ketika supermarket tersebut akan tutup.

"baekhyun" teriak kris, dengan segera kris menghampiri adiknya tersebut, kris mencoba mengatur nafasnya, deru nafasnya terengah-engah, sepertinya kris habis berlari dari flatnya menuju supermarket, mengingat jam yang sudah semakin larut dan jarang taxi yang lewat.

"gwenchana?" tanya kris, takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada baekhyun

"oppa, kenapa kau ada disini?oppa gwenchana?" baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya dan malah bertanya balik pada kakaknya, kris hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban "neo gwenchana?" tanya kris lagi memastikan bahwa tidak terjadi sesuatu pada adiknya tersebut

"nde oppa, nan gwenchana?" ucap baekhyun "appa oppa datang hanya untuk menjemputku?" tanyanya bingung.

"kajja, kita harus segera pulang, udara semakin dingin, tidak baik jika terlalu lama berada di luar saat udara seperti ini" kata kris, mengabaikan pertanyaan baekhyun yang ditujukan padanya.

"nde oppa"

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam, mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki mengingat jarangnya kendaraan umum yang melewati jalan itu.

"oppa apa kau baik-baik saja?" baekhyun memecah keheningan diantara keduanya, kakaknya benar – benar bertingkah aneh hari ini, tiba – tiba saja langkah kris terhenti,seorang pemuda dan dua orang pemuda lainnya, yang baekhyun yakini sebagai pengawal pemuda tersebut, menghadangnya tepat di depan jalan masuk flat mereka.

"Hyung sik" kris berucap pelan namun masih cukup di dengar oleh telinga baekhyun, siapa namja di depannya ini?mengapa oppa mengenalnya?pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba muncul dalam kepala baekhyun.

Belum sempat mencerna apa yang terjadi, kris dengan cepat menarik baekhyun ke belakang tubuhnya, kini baekhyun bersembunyi di balik punggung sempit milik kris …baekhyun benar – benar bingung dengan situasi yang dihadapinya saat ini.

"akhirnya aku menemukannmu kris" ucap hyungsik penuh penekanan ketika memanggil nama kris "siapa gadis cantik di belakangmu kris?bagaimana jika kau memperkenalkannya padaku?"

"cih jangan harap, aku tak akan membiarkan dia bersamamu" sorot mata kris menunjukan kebencian pada pemuda tersebut. baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada mantel kris, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara kakaknya dan pemuda bernama hyungsik tersebut, namun yang pasti sesuatu terjadi diantara keduanya dan baekhyun tidak tahu apa itu.

"bawa dia" suruh hyungsik kepada dua pengawalnya yang berusaha memisahkan kris dan baekhyun.

"oppa" teriak baekhyun, ketika melihat kris jatuh tersungkur akibat menerima pukulan dari seorang pengawal hyungsik saat mencoba melindungi dirinya, namun akhirnya sia – sia karena kini baekhyun telah dibawa oleh pengawal hyungsik.

"lepasakan" dengan sekuat tenaga baekhyun berusaha melepaskan cengkraman dua orang tersebut namun tenaganya tak sepadan dengan kekuatan dua orang yang kini tengah mencengkram lengannya dengan kuat.

"lepasakan adikku, brengsek. Dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan urusan kita" ucap kris geram

"bagaimana jika kita membuat kesepakatan?" hyungsik tertawa menyeringai "aku akan melepaskan adikmu jika kau mampu membayar semua kerugian yang aku alami, tapi jika tidak…" hyungsik melirik sejenak ke arah baekhyun yang masih meronta "maka adikmu yang akan menjadi bayarannya" lanjutnya lagi

"apa yang kau inginkan hah?" emosinya kini tak bisa dibendung lagi, bukan ini yang dia inginkan,ia tak menyangka jika masalahnya akan melibatkan sang adik yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"aku ingin kau membayar semua kerugianku" jawab hyungsik "kau berhutang seratus ribu won padaku, bagaimana?" hyungsik diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kembali perkataannya "jika tidak...maka aku akan membawa adikmu sebagai bayarannya" ucapnya sambil tertawa menyeringai ke arah kris

"brengsek" kris memukul hyungsik dengan sekuat tenaga, hingga menyebabkan luka sobek disudut bibirnya. Dengan cepat kris berusaha merebut baekhyun dari dua pengawalnya, ia tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada adik semata wayangnya.

"oppa kau berhutang penjelasan padaku" ucap baekhyun, ketika kris berusaha melepasakannya dari pengawal hyungsik, namun bukan jawaban yang keluar dari mulut kris, hanya tatapan mata seolah meminta maaf yang kris berikan, lagipula bukan saatnya untuk membahas itu sekarang.

"ciiiih…kau mengambil keputusan yang salah" ucap hyungsik geram "urus dia, dan bawa adiknya" katanya pada salah satu pengawalnya.

"oppa" teriak baekhyun, ketika pengawal hyungsik yang lain mulai memukuli kakaknya dengan membabi buta, darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya, kris tak bisa berkutik, bagaimana bisa ia melawan lima orang sekaligus dalam waktu yang bersamaan sedangkan ia hanya seorang diri.

"hentikan, apa yang kau lakukan pada kakakku?" cairan bening kini sudah mengalir di pipi manis gadis itu

"diamlah, kakakmu pantas mendapatkan hukuman seperti itu" sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi baekhyun, baekhyun berusaha meronta, namun tetap saja tidak bisa "kau benar – benar gadis yang merepotkan" ucap hyungsik, karena daritadi baekhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dan terus memanggil sang kakak yang kini sudah tak berdaya.

"mmmh" suara baekhyun tertahan, karena kini hyungsik menempelkan sapu tangan pada hidung dan mulut baekhyun, perlahan lahan kesadaran baekhyun mulai menghilang, rasa pusing mendera kepalanya sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran diri sepenuhnya dan semua berubah menjadi gelap, yang ia lihat terakhir kali adalah kris yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

To be continue

**Thanks to : Baekkris, Narexo dan ViviPExotic46** yang udah review, this for you guys

juga buat yang udah follow dan favoritin ff ini, gimana ceritanya?apa kalian puas?maaf kalau kurang puas karena jujur aja dibagian akhir dari chap ini aku kehilangan feels buat nulis, mianhe *bow*, kritik dan saran aku tunggu ^^ dan maaf jika ada typo

review juseyo~


	3. Chapter 3

"jie,apa kau akan menemani suho oppa malam ini?" tanya tao pada yixing, kakak gadis itu tengah berjalan beriringan di tengah udara malam kota seoul yang dingin.

"aku rasa iya" jawab perempuan ber dimple disebelahnya, yang diketahui bernama yixing, tao hanya cemberut mendengar penuturan sang kakak. ini adalah kedua kalinya tao ditinggal sendiri oleh sang yixing kakaknya lebih memilih untuk menemani suaminya yang seorang dokter, daripada menemani sang adik untuk pergi berjalan – jalan menikmati keindahan kota seoul.

"jie jie, mengapa kau tega meninggalkan adikmu ini, eoh? Aku datang ke korea untuk pergi berlibur, tapi kau malah meninggalkanku"

Entah harus bagaimana lagi yixing menghadapi adiknya yang manja ini, walaupun ia sudah dewasa namun sifatnya yang kekanakan, selalu membuatnya jengkel dan kadang kewalahan, seperti kali ini tao yang terus merengek dari pagi hanya untuk memintanya menemani jalan - jalan. Tao dan yixing, bukan merupakan warga negara korea, keduanya merupakan warga negara china. Yixing pindah ke korea karena ikut suho suaminya yang seorang dokter berkebangsaan korea, sehingga mau tak mau ia ikut dimana suaminya bertugas. Sedangkan tao, gadis bermata panda itu sedang menghabiskan liburan semesternya di korea, sambil melihat – lihat universitas tempat dia menuntut ilmu nantinya, karena ia berencana untuk pindah kuliah ke korea.

Sebenarnya suho sudah menyuruh yixing untuk menemani tao hari ini, mengingat betapa tao ingin sekali berkeliling kota seoul. Ia tak enak hati jika harus membuat adik iparnya tersebut membatalkan acara jalan – jalannya hanya karena yixing lebih memilih untuk menemani sang suami jaga malam daripada harus menemani tao untuk berjalan – jalan.

"aaaaaargggghhh" teriak tao ketika ia berbelok di ujung gang, tiba – tiba saja kakinya menyandung sesuatu, dan betapa kagetnya bahwa itu adalah sesosok laki – laki dengan wajah penuh luka, dan bisa tao lihat darah segar yang mengalir dari luka sobek pada dahi dan pelipisnya, pria tersebut tak lain adalah kris.

"ada apa tao?" yixing yang berjalan agak dibelakang tao segera menghampiri sang adik, dan berusaha mencari tahu apa yang membuat sang adik berteriak

"astaga…" yixing terpekik ketika melihat apa yang membuat sang adik berteriak

"jie…jie apakah dia sudah mati?" tanya tao ketakutan "ayo kita tinggalkan saja dia, aku tak ingin mendapat masalah" ujar tao sambil berusaha menarik tangan yixing.

Tapi yixing tidak bergeming, untunglah jiwa sosial yixing masih cukup tinggi dibandingkan adiknya tersebut, ia segera berjongkok dan memeriksa keadaan pria yang ada dihadapnnya kini, "kita tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja tao, dia masih hidup, tapi dia kritis, denyut nadinya bergerak sangat pelan, kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit" ujar yixing, untunglah dia masih ingat bagaimana menangani keadaan seperti ini, pengalamannya dulu sebagai perawat ternyata masih berguna.

"tao cepat panggil taksi kita harus segera membawanya" suara yixing meninggi karena adiknya hanya diam membeku di tempatnya.

"ndee jie…jie…" jawabnya bergetar

Dengan segera tao menghentikan taksi yang lewat, yixing dan tao segera memindahkan tubuh pria tersebut ke dalam taksi walaupun dengan susah payah.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dengan rasa pusing di kepalanya, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mencoba menyesuaikan bias cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina matanya. Dimana ini? Baekhyun melihat ke sekeliling, ia ada di dalam sebuah kamar yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu seadanya, bahkan ruangan itu tak ada jendela ataupun ventilasi yang terdapat di ruangan tersebut, ruangan ini hanya terdiri dari kasur, meja rias dan kursi.

Oppa…pikiran baekhyun kembali melayang mengingat kejadian sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya, bagaimana nasib kakaknya itu sekarang?apakah ia baik-baik saja?mengingat tak berdayanya sang kakak ketika ia dipukuli oleh anak buah hyungsik. Tak terasa air matanya kembali mengalir, baekhyun berusaha melepasakan diri dari ruangan ini. Untunglah baekhyun tidak diikat seperti dalam adegan penculikan yang sering ia tonton di televisi. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha mendobrak pintu yang terbuat dari kayu.

Belum sempat baekhyun mendobrak pintunya sesosok laki-laki yang baekhyun ketahui bernama hyungsik muncul di depannya dengan seorang wanita.

"kau sudah bangun rupanya?apa yang akan kau lakukan?mencoba kabur eoh?" hyungsik menyunggingkan senyumnya, ketika ia melihat baekhyun tengah memegang kursi. baekhyun berusaha memukulkan kursi itu kepada hyungsik, tapi dengan cepat hyungsik menghardiknya.

"kurang ajar, kau benar – benar merepotkan" geram hyungsik dan kembali hyungsik memberikan bius kepada baekhyun, membuat perempuan itu kembali tak berdaya.

"jadi bagaimana nyonya?apa kau menerima penawaranku?" hyungsik berpaling pada perempuan yang sedari tadi ia acuhkan.

"aku berani menjamin, dia belum pernah ada yang menyentuhnya" kini pandangan hyungsik beralih pada baekhyun yang tergeletak tak berdaya di kasur.

"baiklah aku menyetujuinya, aku percaya padamu" ucap wanita tersebut, smabil memberikan sejumlah uang kepada hyungsik.

"senang berbisnis denganmu"ucap hyungsik seraya tersenyum penuh arti

"bawa dia" ucap wanita tersebut kepada pengawalnya dan segera membawa baekhyun yang tak berdaya pergi dari tempat tersebut.

.

.

Rumah sakit seoul malam itu terlihat cukup lenggang, yixing segera menurunkan kris dari taxi dibantu dengan tao dan sang supir.

"apa yang terjadi dengannya perawat xing?" tanya seorang perawat, yang membantu yixing menempatkan kris di brankar rumah sakit.

"aku tidak tau perawat min, aku dan adikku menemukannya di jalan, kurasa dia mengalami benturan di kepalanya, dan mengalami retak dibeberapa bagian tulang rusuknya" jelas yixing, sementara tao disampingnya tampak terlihat panik dan lebih banyak diam.

"baiklah kami akan segera menanganinya" dengan segera perawat tersebut membawa kris ke ruang gawat darurat untuk segera ditangani dan mendapat perawatan. Sementara yixing dan tao menunggu di luar.

"yeobo apa yang terjadi?" tanya suho yang tengah berlari ke arahnya,ia bingung ketika melihat istrinya dan adik iparnya berada di rumah sakit di tengah malam seperti ini.

"pasien yang ada di dalam, aku dan tao menemukannya di jalan, kumohon lakukan yang terbaik untuknya" ucap yixing.

"jadi kau yang membawanya?" ucap suho tak percaya, "baiklah aku akan berusaha semampuku" jawabnya sambil berlalu masuk ke ruang gawat darurat. suho memang tengah bertugas malam hari ini, jadi wajar saja jika dia yang menangani segala sesuatu yang terjadi di rumah sakit.

"jie jie bagaimana jika pria itu mati?apakah kita akan dipenjara?" tanya tao, sepertinya ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang.

"diamlah tao, yang terpenting adalah keselamatannya"

"lalu bagaimana jika dia sadar nanti dan tiba-tiba dia menyalahkan kita, bahwa yang memukulnya adalah kita?"

"tao sadarlah, dia tidak mungkin seperti itu" ujar yixing kesal

Bagaimana bisa adiknya berpikiran seperti itu, hanya suasana hening yang menyelimuti diantara yixing dan tao, yixing tak mau ambil pusing dengan pertanyaan – pertanyaan bodoh yang keluar dari mulut adiknya tersebut, dan ia lebih memilih untuk bungkam. Lampu ruangan gawat darurat kembali menyala,hampir dua jam tao dan yixing menunggu, mereka tidak pulang karena mereka ingin memastikan bahwa keadaan orang yang mereka tolong baik-baik saja.

"untunglah anda segera membawanya kemari, jika sedikit saja terlambat mungkin dia akan kehilangan nyawanya, kurasa dia harus tetap di ruangan gawat darurat dulu untuk memastikan bahwa keadaannya tetap stabil sebelum dipindahkan ke ruangan" ucap seorang dokter, yang ia ketahui bernama rin.

"kau hebat" ucap suho sambil mengusap surai kehitaman istri kebanggaaannya tersebut.

.

.

.

"bagaimana jika malam ini kita pergi, aku bosan" ucap jongin

"hyung bagaimana jika kita pergi ke club, bukankah kau sudah lama tidak pergi kesana, mungkin kau bisa "bermain-main" disana, lagipula kau terlalu fokus dengan urusan pekerjaanmu yang menyita waktu hyung" ucap sehun

"kurasa chanyeol hyung, memang sedang sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaannya sehun-ah, atau kau terlalu fokus dengan wanita – wanita cantikmu di luar sana hyung" ejek jongin, karena pria yang bernama chanyeol tersebut tidak bergeming sama sekali dan hanya fokus pada layar televisi di depannya.

"kajja sehun-ah, kita harus segera berangkat jangan lupa telepon luhan dan kyungsoo bahwa kita akan menjemputnya" usul jongin

"baiklah aku ikut, sepertinya aku butuh hiburan" ujar chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, sedangkan sehun dan jongin hanya tertawa menyeringai.

.

.

baekhyun terbangun dari pengaruh obat biusnya, ia merasakan udara dingin yang menerpa kulitnya. Ia kaget ketika mendapati dirinya kini hanya memakai gaun mini yang bahkan mengekspos bahu dan paha putih mulusnya, tidak lupa dengan wajahnya yang kini telah memakai make up,ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya…yang ia tahu ini bukan tempat hyungsik, ini tempat baru yang bahkan ia tidak ketahui dimana. baekhyun segera menyambar selimut, untuk menutupi badannya yang terekspos, air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

"astaga apa yang kau lakukan dengan riasanmu dan apa yang kau gunakan ini, huh?" seorang wanita memasuki tempat baekhyun berada, dengan segera ia melepas selimut yang menutupi tubuh baekhyun dan memperbaiki riasannya.

"cepatlah, nyonya akan marah jika kau tak segera keluar dan para pelanggan akan kecewa padamu" perempuan itu menarik baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya.

Dentuman suara musik dengan volume yang tinggi menerpa indera pendengaran baekhyun ketika keluar dari kamarnya. Suasana khas club dan lampu disko yang terdapat di ruangan tersebut menyimpulkan baekhyun, bahwa dia sekarang sedang berada di sebuah club malam. tiba – tiba saja perempuan tadi mendorong baekhyun ke tengah – tengah panggung, membuat para pengunjung yang ada disana berteriak kesenangan. Bingung, takut, khawatir semuanya campur aduk menjadi satu, air mata bening kembali turun dari kedua mata indah milik baekhyun. Yang bisa baekhyun tangkap adalah, bahwa hyungsik telah menjualnya.

Baekhyun berusaha kabur ketika seorang pria paruh baya naik ke atas panggung dan mulai meraba keelokan tubuh mengapa badannya serasa tak bisa berkutik, tubuhnya gemetar, baekhyun takut, ya takut. Seorang pria kembali naik ke atas panggung, dan mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya bahkan ia tak segan untuk meremas payudara baekhyun. Dengan sekuat tenaga baekhyun mencoba menjauh dan menepis tangan – tangan nakal yang menggerayangi tubuhnya, air matanya tak henti-hentinya mengalir.

Sementara dari kejauhan seseorang menatapnya iba.

_To be continue_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to : baekkris, narexo, followbaek, viviPExotic46, fanoy5<strong>

**Balasan review : **

**Narexo: **aku juga mau punya kaka kaya kris :D #berkhayal ,duh maaf author emang suka buat readersnya bingung *bow* disini baek ceritanya kerja, disini tetep ada romancenya tapi diselingi juga dengan persaudaraan antara kris dan baek maklum author tidak bisa jauh dari romance dan drama

**Followbaek**: benarkah ini seru?wah terima kasih~ kamsahamnida~ #peluk, tenang aja kris ga mati untuk saat ini *smirk, semoga kamu suka

**viviPExotic46: **aku terharu baca review kamu *hug

**Fanoy5**: hyungsik siapa yah?aku juga bingung *dilemparreaders

Terima kasih buat kalian yang udah review, jujur aja setiap kali aku nulis ff ini, feelnya kerasa banget tapi bukan berarti yang lain ga nge feel lho,di ff ini aku berasa masuk ke dunianya mereka *nangis. Terima kasih juga untuk yang udah follow dan favorit walaupun masih berharap kalian review sih walau hanya satu kali *nyengir.

Apa ada yang keberatan jika ff ini aku ganti ratingnya jadi M?karena kemungkinan untuk chap selanjutnya akan banyak adegan yang tidak semestinya (?)

sorry for typo~

* * *

><p><strong>Author note<strong> : kalian keberatan ga klo aku update ff ini 2 minggu sekali?mengingat aku telah menelantarkan skripsiku selama beberapa minggu ini T^T…jika keberatan please review, biar aku bisa pertimbangkan.


	4. Chapter 4

"siapa dia?" tanya sehun pada luhan kekasihnya, sehun menunjuk perempuan yang kini tengah berdiri di atas panggung.

"mengapa kau melirik yang lain baby?sedangkan aku ada di depannmu sendiri" ucap luhan manja, sehun lupa bagaimana pencemburunya kekasihnya itu.

"maafkan aku, kau tetap yang terbaik" ucapnya yang kembali meraup bibir tipis milik luhan.

"aku rasa dia orang baru, lihatlah dia bahkan tidak bisa meliukkan tubuhnya di atas panggung" ucap jongin "lihatlah ekspresi ketakutannya, bagaimana bisa ga in noona membawa perempuan yang tidak berpengalaman seperti itu kemari?benar-benar mengecewakan" sambungnya lagi

"ga in eonnie tak akan membawa seseorang jika ia tidak istimewa jongin-ah" ucap kyungsoo yang tengah bergelayut mesra di pangkuan sang kekasih "aku rasa dia masih polos dan dapat dipastikan dia belum disentuh oleh siapapun"kyungsoo berucapa yakin sambil melirik sekilas pada perempuan yang ada di atas panggung

Chanyeol hanya diam menikmati birnya dan memilih untuk tidak ikut terlibat dalam pembicaraan sahabatnya, tapi yang pasti chanyeol mendengarkan apa yang sahabatnya bicarakan. Ia melihat ke atas panggung tempat perempuan itu kini berdiri, chanyeol memperhatikan perempuan itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Harus chanyeol akui perempuan itu cukup berani untuk memukul para lelaki hidung belang yang berani menggerayangi tubuhnya, walaupun usahanya itu akhirnya sia – chanyeol seolah terhipnotis oleh adegan di atas panggung, hingga akhirnya seorang lelaki atau mungkin lebih tepatnya seorang ahjussi menarik perempuan tersebut dari atas panggung. Chanyeol kembali menegak birnya, yang masih tersisa.

"hyung bersenang – senanglah, lihatlah banyak wanita cantik disekitarmu" ujar jongin, karena dari tadi chanyeol hanya menikmati birnya tanpa menghiraukan wanita-wanita cantik yang bergelayut mesra di dekatnya yang memperlihatkan kemolekan tubuh mereka. Tapi chanyeol seolah tak terpengaruh dengan keadaan di sekitarnya, ia lebih fokus menyaksikan adegan yang ada di atas panggung.

"aku pergi hyung, ada yang harus aku lakukan dengan kyungsoo. Jangan terlalu lama berpikir hyung, cepatlah pilih salah satu wanita untuk menemanimu malam ini, sebelum mereka diambil oleh ahjusii-ahjussi genit itu" jongin menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak chanyeol, sebelum akhirnya ia berlalu dengan kyungsoo. Sehun sudah lebih dulu menghilang dengan luhan yang entah pergi kemana.

Ia tahu apa yang akan di "lakukan" jongin dan kyungsoo, sudah menjadi rutinitasnya setiap kali mereka pergi ke club malam, tapi tidak baginya. Chanyeol hanya menyewa perempuan-perempuan tersebut hanya untuk kesenangannya dan menemaninya tidur tanpa melakukan apapun. Walau tak jarang banyak perempuan "nakal" yang memintanya untuk melakukan adegan ranjang, tapi chanyeol masih cukup sadar dibandingkan dengan kedua temannya, sehun dan jongin.

Chanyeol kembali meneguk bir nya, matanya terpejam menikmati semua alunan musik yang DJ mainkan, pikirannya melayang pada gadis di panggung tadi, wajahnya yang menyiratkan ketakuan seolah terlintas jelas di dalam pikirannya. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi, mengapa bayangan perempuan tadi terus berputar di otaknya. Akhirnya chanyeol memutuskan untuk mencari tahu tentang perempuan tadi.

"chanyeol-ah apa yang kau lakukan di tempatku?" tanya seorang wanita yang baru saja chanyeol tabrak

"beruntung sekali aku bertemu disini denganmu, ga in noona" dengan lembut chanyeol mengusap pelan pipi perempuan yang ada di depannya kini. sementara sang wanita menikmati sentuhan yang chanyeol berikan untuknya

"apa yang membuat anak dari seorang direktur park, datang mengunjungiku eoh?" tanya perempuan tersebut yang diketahui bernama ga in, pemilik tempat club malam tersebut.

"aku tertarik dengan gadis yang ada di panggung tadi noona, bisakah aku menemuinya?" tanpa mengehentikan pergerakan tangannya yang membelai perempuan di depannya ini. Sentuhan – sentuhan yang diberikan chanyeol benar – benar memanjakannya.

"kau memang tidak pandai untuk berbasa – basi chanyeol ah, tapi kurasa kau tidak bisa menemuinya sekarang karena dia sedang melayani tamuku yang lain" ujarnya

"aku bisa membayarnya dua kali lipat" jawab chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan sejumlah uang, yang langsung diterima oleh ga in.

"aku akan mengantarmu menemuinya karena kau benar – benar pintar memilih chanyeol-ah" bisik ga in di telinga chanyeol dengan seduktif.

.

.

.

Ingin sekali tao pergi dari ruangan bernuansa putih ini sekarang, ya tao sedang berada di rumah sakit untuk menunggui pria yang bahkan ia tidak tahu asal usulnya. Mengapa ia harus terlibat dengan pria yang tidak dikenalnya ini. Semalam setelah operasi, yixing dan tao memang tidak langsung pulang dan memilih untuk tinggal, hingga pria yang ditolongnya dipindahkan ke ruangan.

Tapi sial bagi tao, kakaknya itu malah menyuruhnya untuk menunggui pria ini, tao menolak habis – habisan karena ia tidak ingin terlibat masalah. Namun disinilah akhirnya tao berada, kakaknya meninggalkannya dengan alasan ia akan menemui dokter yang menangani pria ini, yang diketahui bernama dokter rin dan juga suho suaminya, tapi hingga sekarang yixing belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Jika ini china mungkin sudah dari tadi tao meninggalkan ruangan ini dan pulang ke apartemennya. tapi sayang ini bukan cina melainkan korea, ia tidak tahu jalan pulang menuju apartemennya, bisa – bisa dia tersesat dan berakhir di kantor polisi.

Jika dibandingakan dengan tao, rasa kemanusiaan yixing benar - benar sangat tinggi, bahkan dia memutuskan untuk merawat pria ini hingga sembuh dan kadang tao bingung dengan sikap sang kakak yang satu ini.

"mengapa kau lakukan ini jie?bagaimana jika dia bangun nantinya" ucap tao pelan, ia memandang pada pria yang kini terbaring di depannya, dengan infus yang terpasang ditangannya serta alat bantu pernafasan yang terpasang dihidungnya.

Dengan seksama tao memandang lekat pria yang tengah terbaring di depannya ini, dan tanpa sadar ia menyunggingkan senyumnya. Pria ini tampan jika saja wajahnya tidak dipenuhi luka seperti ini, pikirnya.

"kau tidur seperti ini pun bahkan tetap terlihat tampan" ujar tao pelan "ah apa yang kau pikirkan tao" tao menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menepis pikiran konyol yang baru saja terlintas di kepalanya.

"hei kapan kau bangun?kau benar – benar merepotkan" tao kembali berbicara pada pria di depannya ini walaupun ia tahu pria ini tidak akan merespon apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"hei kau bangun?" ketika melihat pergerakan dari pria tersebut, dan perlahan – lahan mata yang tadinya tertutup kini perlahan terbuka.

"astaga bagaimana ini…" tao benar-benar panik saat ini, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang "hei kau sudah sadar?apa ada yang sakit?" akhirnya dengan memberanikan diri tao bertanya

"dimana ini?" ucap kris parau

"kau dirumah sakit, aku dan jie jie menemukanmu dijalan, untunglah kau masih bisa diselamatkan" ucapnya menjelaskan

"baekhyun…"

Tao hanya diam, ia tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan pria ini barusan. Siapa baekhyun, pikirnya.

"Yaa!apa yang kau lakukan" ketika tao menyadari pria tersebut bangun dari tidurnya dan mulai mencabut satu persatu alat yang menempel di tubuhnya.

.

.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak baekhyun, ketika ahjusi itu membawanya ke dalam sebuah kamar. Baekhyun tidak bisa berkutik kedua tangannya dicengkram kuat oleh ahjusi itu, hingga membuat pergelangan tangan baekhyun memerah. Dengan kasar ahjusi itu mendorong baekhyun ke kasur dan memenjarakannya dengan tubuhnya.

"aku mohon lepaskan aku paman" baekhyun memukul dada ahjusi itu yang tengah menghimpitnya. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, baekhyun terus memukul berharap jika ahjusi itu mau melepaskannya. Tapi sepertinya dugaannya salah, ahjusi itu malah semakin menjadi dan sudah melepaskan bajunya.

"kau benar – benar menggairahkan, aku ingin langsung memulainya, tapi bagaimana jika kita bermain – main dulu, sepertinya kau belum terlalu berpengalaman" ucapnya ditelinga baekhyun

"aku mohon lepaskan aku" entah berapa kali baekhyun memohon, air matanya terus saja mengalir, ia bukan gadis murahan yang bertugas untuk memenuhi nafsu pria – pria bejat ini.

"tenanglah aku akan melepaskanmu setelah selesai nanti, kau tak perlu takut" ucap pria itu, dengan sedikit kasar pria itu menyenderkan baekhyun di ranjang, dan mengikat kedua tangan baekhyun di tepi ranjang hingga, baekhyun tak bisa berkutik dan berbuat apa – apa.

"paman kumohon" ujar baekhyun lemah

"tenanglah, aku akan berbuat lembut denganmu" pria tersebut mulai menggerayangi tubuh baekhyun, jari – jarinya mulai membelai wajah baekhyun, lalu turun ke leher baekhyun memberikan tanda di leher jenjang milik baekhyun. Paman itu tak henti – hentinya mengeluarkan kata – kata "kekagumanya" ketika ia melihat belahan dada baekhyun yang terbuka dan meremasnya.

"enggh…" tanpa sadar baekhyun mendesah, sang paman tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ketika berhasil membuat gadis di depannya ini mendesah "bagaimana bisa kau setegang ini, padahal aku belum melakukan apapun padamu. Baiklah jika kau sudah tidak tahan aku akan memulainya sekarang" pria tersebut mulai menurunkan zipper celananya.

Brak…

Suara pintu dibuka dengan kasar, chanyeol dan ga in berdiri di ambang pintu

" sialan, mengapa kau mengganguku huh? Umpat si pria itu kasar dan berteriak, karena kesenangannya tiba-tiba di ganggu oleh dua orang di depannya kini " aku bahkan belum memulainya "

" dia milikmu chanyeol-ah "

chanyeol memandang iba pada sosok gadis di depannya, mata mereka beradu satu sama lain, entah mengapa rasanya ia ingin sekali mengeluarkan gadis mungil ini dari tempat mengerikan ini. Tatapan matanya yang seolah meminta tolong, benar – benar membuatnya akan melakukan apa saja demi gadis di depannya ini, tidak pernah chanyeol rasakan, rasa yang seperti ini sebelumnya.

" keluarkan dia " dengan sigap para bodyguard ga in mengeluarkan pria itu dengan paksa

" hey apa – apaan ini, tak seharusnya kau melakukan ini padaku, kau harus ganti rugi semua uangku" ucap pria itu kesal, namun tetap saja ga in tidak memperdulikannya dan tetap pria itu dibawa keluar oleh bodyguard – bodyguardnya karena berusaha memberontak.

" selamat menikmati malammu chanyeol-ah "

" aku akan membawanya pulang " ucap chanyeol, yang membuat ga in kembali berbalik dan menatap chanyeol tajam

" kau tidak bisa seenaknya chanyeol-ah, bayaranmu hanya untuk tidurnya malam ini, bahkan untuk uang mukanya saja itu masih kurang "

" aku akan membayarnya " ucap chanyeol mantap

" baiklah jika itu maumu, aku ingin cash dan diantar besok malam. tapi sebelum kau membayar semuanya gadis itu tetap milikku dan akan tinggal bersamaku " ucap ga in berusaha membuat kesepakatan dengan chanyeol

" baiklah aku akan membayarnya besok " chanyeol mengakhirinya dengan kesepakatan yang mereka buat.

" malam ini nikmatilah bersamanya, jangan sampai kau terlambat besok " kata ga in dan berlalu keluar.

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri baekhyun yang masih terikat di ranjang, dapat dilihat raut ketakutan di wajahnya. Penampilannya benar – benar kacau, mata yang sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis dan hidung yang memerah. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ketika chanyeol, berusaha untuk membuka kedua ikatan di tangannya.

" tenanglah aku tak akan berbuat macam – macam padamu "

" aku mohon lepaskan aku " baekhyun berkata lirih dan cukup pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh telinga chanyeol "tolong aku"

" ssst tenanglah, aku akan melepaskan dan menolongmu " chanyeol menenangkan,setelah melepas ikatan di tangan baekhyun, kini chanyeol menyelimuti tubuh baekhyun yang terbuka dengan selimut, dapat ia lihat bekas kissmark disana. Entah kenapa ia merasa marah ketika mengetahui bahwa gadis di depannya ini, telah dinodai oleh lelaki lain.

Chanyeol dapat mendengar dengan jelas baekhyun yang terus mengucapkan kata "lepaskan aku" dan " tolong aku" hingga gadis itu terlelap tidur dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

" tenanglah aku akan melepaskan dan menolongmu " ucap chanyeol pada baekhyun yang tertidur.

To Be Continue

Thanks to : **baekkris, narexo, followbaek, viviPExotic46, fanoy5, byun92, Smayanti, Lvenge, yehetohorat, tomatocherry, devrina, namu hwang dan juga buat yang udah favorit sama follow ff ini ^^, it will be grateful if you leave a comment.**

**Balasan review : **

**byun92 : **makasih udah suka sama ff aku, gpp ko baru review juga kan kamunya baru nemu, yang penting review…kkk~

**followbaek : **tadinya mau jadiin baek kaya gitu…tapi banyak yang ga suka :(

**Smayanti : **iya kris masuk penjara dan baekki di jual TT

**Lvenge : **iya emang kebanyakan adegan baekkinya, mianhe…aku belum bisa buat part kris lebih banyak

**Yehetohorat : **"sesuatu?" apa kamu suka ceritanya? I hope so…kkk~

**Tomatocherry:** pendek yah? Mian… kemampuan aku buat nulis emang rata – rata cuma segitu, tapi aku selalu berusaha buat panjangin ceritanya, makasih udah suka sama cerita aku ^^

**Narexo : **yang pasti disini adalah official couple…kkk~

**viviPExotic46 : **ini aku udah update say, barengan lagi sama yang The CEO ^^

**devrina** : kkkk~ aku bls d pm

**Fanoy5 :** Ini ratingnya berubah dan ada NC sepertinya nanti

**Namu Hwang : **readers baru kah**?**makasih udah review…jeongmal gomawoyo~ yup ini pairingnya chanbaek

**Author note :** Aku malu *tutup muka* ini ff aku pertama yang genre nya berubah jadi M, aku baru pertama kali nulis yang beginian tapi mau gimana lagi di otak aku ceritnya emang udah ke konsep kaya gini TT. Tadinya aku mau bikin baek jadi p*lac*r, tapi karena banyak yang ga suka akhirnya aku ganti. Adakah disini yang berharap baek jadi p*lac*r?

Aku update ff ini sekarang karena berusaha ngimbangin biar bisa update bareng dengan yang The Ceo, karena mulai hari ini kalian harus mulai bersabar, karena aku kemungkinan akan update cerita ini 1-2 minggu sekali…mian..

Dan untuk siders, aku berterima kasih kepada kalian, jujur aja ff ga akan lepas dari yang namanya siders, tapi kadang aku suka sedih setiap kali liat grafik, review aku sangat jauh dari yang menikmati ff aku terutama ff aku yang The Ceo mungkin setelah chap 5 aku akan berhenti dulu nulis ff itu kalo reviewnya terus berkurang. Maafkan aku yang jadi curcol, hanya ungkapan hati seorang author #alah

Terakhir : Ada yang mau tukeran pin bb sama aku? #abaikan


	5. Chapter 5

Yixing tengah berjalan menuju ruangan kris, dengan suho tentunya karena dia harus memeriksa keadaan pasiennya tersebut. Dengan langkah tergesa ia berjalan ke arah ruangan ketika mendengar suara ribut – ribut dimana tempat adiknya berada. Samar – samar ia bisa mendengar suara adiknya yang berteriak dari dalam ruangan.

_**Di dalam ruangan**_

"YA apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak tao, karena orang asing yang ia tolong kini berusaha melepaskan semua alat yang menempel pada tubuhnya

" hei kau tak bisa melepaskan semua alat ini, ini semua akan membantu penyembuhanmu " ucap tao asal, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi situasi seperti ini, barusan ia hanya asal bicara saja, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa sebenarnya fungsi alat – alat yang menempel pada tubuh pria di depannya ini, ia butuh yixing sekarang, dimana kakaknya itu saat dibutuhkan seperti ini.

" hei…hei…berhentilah melepasnya, astaga mengapa kau melepas infusmu " tao kaget ketika melihat tetes darah yang berasal dari lengan pria tersebut " kau tak boleh melepaskan cairan infusmu, ini membantumu agar cepat sehat" ujar tao

kris cukup kesal dengan gadis yang ada di dekatnya sekarang ini, gadis ini benar – benar cerewet menurutnya, kris memandangnya tajam. Tao menunduk ketika matanya beradu dengan mata tajam milik kris, tao tidak suka dipandang seperti itu, itu benar – benar membuatnya tak nyaman apalagi ia dipandang oleh orang yang tidak dikenal, ia memilih untuk menunduk daripada harus balik menatapnya. Dari pakaiannya kris bisa menyimpulkan bahwa gadis ini bukanlah perawat, lalu mengapa ia ada disini, di ruangannya, namun kris tidak ingin bertanya itu sekarang yang ada dipikirannya adalah bagaimana ia harus keluar dari sini dan menemukan baekhyun secepatnya.

Kris berusaha berdiri dari ranjangnya, ia mati – matian menahan pening di kepalanya mengingat ia belum sembuh benar. Luka di kepalanya benar – benar membuatnya tersiksa, selain harus menahan rasa pening ia juga harus menahan rasa sakit di kepala maupun di sekujur tubuhnya, akibat lukanya yang belum sembuh.

" hey kau tak boleh kemana – mana, bisakah kau tak berulah?mengapa kau selalu menyusahkanku sejak semalam " tao menggerutu dan berusaha mengahalangi kris untuk tidak pergi kemana – mana, jika tidak ingat pesan kakazknya mungkin dengan senang hati ia akan membiarkan pria ini pergi daritadi sehingga ia tidak perlu repot – repot untuk menjaganya. Tapi ia cukup sadar akan tanggung jawabnya untuk menjaga pria ini, jika ia tidak menjaganya dengan baik maka bersiap – siaplah ia menerima omelan dari sang kakak. Hey sejak kapan Tao tau tentang tanggung jawab?bukankah tadi malam ia yang menyuruh yixing untuk membiarkan orang ini dan tak menolongnya…

" lepaskan aku " teriak kris, ia benar – benar kesal terhadap gadis kurang ajar yang ada di depannya kini

" tidak " suara tao tak kalah kencang dari suara kris, kris cukup terkejut saat tao malah balik membentaknya " kau harus tinggal disini hingga kau dinyatakan benar – benar sembuh " tao terus memblokade jalan kris untuk lewat, kris hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Ia cukup malas untuk meladeni gadis ini, yang terpenting adalah baekhyun.

Cklek~ suara pintu yang terbuka menampakan dua sosok yang dari tadi tao tunggu – tunggu kedatangan, yixing dan suho. Rasanya ia benar – benar diselamatkan hidupnya, ia sudah mati kutu dibuat oleh pria di depannya ini.

" ada apa ribut – ribut ? " tanya yixing yang baru saja memasuki ruangan dengan diikuti suho dan dua orang perawat dibelakangnya

" tuan mengapa kau bangun dari tempat tidurmu?tak seharusnya kau beranjak dari tempat tidurmu, luka – lukamu masih belum sembuh kau harus istirahat " ucap yixing lembut, ia mencoba untuk membujuk kris kembali ke tempat tidurnya, namun kris menepis dengan kasar tangan yixing yang melingkar di lengannya. Berkali – kali yixing membujuk kris, namun tetap saja hasilnya nihil malah kris dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha keluar dari ruangan dengan melawan blokade dua perawat tadi yang ikut bersama yixing dan suho, tao hanya diam memandangi apa yang terjadi di depannya. Tanpa kris ketahui yixing memberi isyarat pada suho untuk membiusnya, ini satu – satunya cara untuk menangani pasien yang membandel seperti kris

" aaaaah…apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya kris, suho tengah menancapkan jarumnya di lengan kris

" menyembuhkanmu tentu saja, ini cara agar kau cepat sembuh " ucap suho tenang, kris tidak berkutik ia membiarkan suho melakukan tugasnya. Tiba – tiba saja mata kris terasa berat, hingga akhirnya ia lelap tertidur. Obat bius yang diberikan suho benar – benar bekerja dengan cepat, dengan segera perawat – perawat tadi membaringkan tubuh kris di brankar, dan memasangkan kembali alat – alat yang tadi sempat dicopot oleh kris.

" kau menjaganya dengan baik tao-ah " yixing mengelus surai adiknya itu lembut, tapi tao tidak memperdulikannya matanya sibuk memandangi kris yang sedang dibaringkan oleh perawat " jika tidak ada kau mungkin dia sudah kabur "

" Kris Wu, umur 24 tahun " suho berkata dengan cukup keras membuat yixing dan tao menoleh kearahnya, di tangannya terdapat dompet yang diduga milik si pasien.

" oh kau menemukan identitasnya ? " tanya yixing penuh semangat, sementara tao tidak begitu tertarik sama sekali, mengetahui namanya saja sudah cukup baginya.

" ya aku menemukankanya, terselip di dalam dompetnya " jawab suho

" syukurlah, mungkin setelah sembuh nanti kita bisa mengantarkannya pulang ke rumahnya " ucap yixing lega " omo~ siapa wanita ini?aigoo dia lucu sekali, apakah dia pacarnya? " tanya yixing

" aku tidak tahu, tapi kurasa ia " suho menanggapi pertanyaan istrinya barusan

" bolehkah aku melihatnya oppa? " tanya tao, suho menyerahkan dompet itu kepada tao. Di dalamnya terdapat foto kris dengan seorang gadis, keduanya terlihat mirip satu sama lain, kris tersenyum dengan santainya sedangkan gadis di foto itu membentuk huruf V sign dengan anjing di gendongannya, keduanya benar – benar tampak serasi. Tao mencoba mengeluarkan foto itu dari dompetnya, ia cukup penasaran dengan gadis yang ada di sebelah kris, ia mencob membalik foto itu namun hasilnya nihil tak ada nama taupun petunjuk siapa gadis itu. Tao menyerahkan kembali dompet itu kepada suho, tentu saja setelah mengembalikan kembali foto tersebut pada tempatnya.

" tao ayo pergi, kita harus pulang " yixing membuyarkan lamunannya

" eonnie bisakah aku diam disini untuk menjaganya lagi?ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan dengannya, kau jemput saja aku nanti malam atau aku pulang dengan suho oppa saja " ucap tao, yixing mengerutkan keningnya, ia merasa aneh dengan permintaan adiknya tersebut,

" apa kau yakin ?" tanya yixing memastikan

Bukankah tadi malam adiknya yang meminta padanya habis –habisan agar ia tidak menjaga orang asing ini? Mengapa sikapnya berubah 180 derajat daritadi malam. tapi jika itu sudah keinginannya maka yixing akan mengabulkannya, lagipula dia tidak kemana- mana kan ?

" ne eonnie " tao meyakinkan

" baiklah aku pergi, akan ku jemput kau nanti " ucap yixing, yang kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu

.

.

.

Chanyeol merenggangkan otot – otonya semalaman tidur di sofa membuat badannya terasa kaku dan pegal. Sebenarnya tadi malam ia tidur di kasur, namun gadis di sampingnya itu tiba – tiba saja bangun dan memandangnya dengan ketakutan. Walaupun ia tak berniat melakukan apapun pada gadis ini, namun melihatnya ketakutan seperti itu membuatnya memilih untuk tidur di sofa, ia tidak ingin gadis ini berpikiran macam – macam tentangnya dan ia tidak ingin membuat gadis ini takut padanya. gadis itu hanya diam dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada ranjang, entah apa yang dipikirkannya, pandangan matanya sayu. Chanyeol hanya memperhatikannya dari jauh, ingin sekali ia merengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya, tapi ia urungkan niatnya itu, ia biarkan gadis itu sendiri, sendiri tenggelam dalam pemikirannya karena chanyeol merasa bahwa gadis itu memang membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri. Tanpa sadar gadis itu kembali tertidur dengan posisi tubuhnya yang masih bersandar pada headboard ranjang. Dengan hati – hati chanyeol membenarkan posisi tidur gadis itu agar ia berbaring dengan nyaman, menyelimutinya sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan tidurnya di sofa.

" kau sudah bangun ? " tanya chanyeol, ketika ia melihat gadis itu kini tengah duduk di tepi ranjangnya, chanyeol berjalan mendekat untuk memastikan bahwa keadaan gadis ini baik – baik saja. Namun baekhyun memundurkan badannya hingga menyentuh kepala ranjang

Chanyeol tersenyum " tenanglah, aku tak akan menyakitimu, aku berusaha membantumu ", untunglah gadis di depannya ini tak lagi mencoba menjauhinya bahkan kini ia membiarkan chanyeol duduk disampingnya dan memeriksa keadaannya.

" apakah ini sakit ? " tanya chanyeol sembari memegang lengan baekhyun yang memerah akibat diikat terlalu kencang, baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan. entah mengapa ia merasa percaya pada pemuda di depannya ini, ia percaya bahwa pemuda di depannya ini pemuda yang baik, lihatlah bahkan ia memeriksa keadaannya dan jangan lupakan bahwa pemuda di depannya ini bahkan rela tidur sofa dan tak menyentuhnya sama sekali.

" siapa namamu ? " tanya chanyeol

Baekhyun diam sebentar, ia cukup ragu untuk memberitahukan namanya, tapi akhirnya dengan suara pelan baekhyun memberitahukannya " baekhyun, namaku baekhyun" ucapnya " kumohon tolong aku "

Tepat saat itu pintu terbuka dan dua sosok pria muncul, yang sudah chanyeol ketahui bahwa mereka adalah pengawal – pengawal ga in. baekhyun segera bersembunyi dibalik punggung sempit milik chanyeol, namun dengan cepat kedua pengawal itu membawa baekhyun keluar dari ruangan tanpa sempat melawan. Chanyeol hanya menatap kepergian baekhyun dari hadapannya ia memang tidak berusaha menghentikan dua orang yang membawa baekhyun, namun yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah menemui ga in tentang kesepakatannya semalam.

" kau menikmati malammu? " sosok ga in menyambut chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tempat ia berada semalam

" jaga dia untukku " ucap chanyeol " jangan biarkan dia di sentuh oleh siapapun, kau tahu kan akibatnya jika kau tak menjaganya dengan baik noona? " lanjutnya dengan berbisik di telinga ga in

" baiklah, aku akan menjaganya untukmu, aku harap kau menepati janjimu untuk mengirim uangnya malam ini dengan pengecualian, jika kau belum mengirim uangnya ia tetap milikku " balas ga in, sambil berlalu meninggalkan chanyeol. chanyeol hanya tersenyum remeh, ga in benar – benar wanita pintar dalam urusan membuat jangan remehkan park chanyeol,

.

.

Siang kini telah berganti menjadi sore, matahari telah bersiap untuk kembali ke peraduannya, tao dengan setia menemani kris di ruangannya, waktunya ia hanya habiskan untuk memandang wajah pria tampan di depannya ini, banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada pria ini. Menurut dokter seharusnya reaksi obat bius yang diberikan oleh suho telah habis reaksinya, sepertinya sekarang kris benar – benar tertidur tanpa pengaruh obat.

" baekhyun " kris bergumam pelan, sepertinya ia mengigau " baekhyun " kris kembali memangil nama yang sama dalam tidurnya, tao dapat mendengar itu " andwae " " kajimaa " itulah yang sering terlontar dari mulut kris dalam tidurnya, namun matanya tetap tertutup dan enggan terbuka.

" mengapa kau terus menyebut nama baekhyun dalam tidurmu ? apakah dia pacarmu? Apa sesuatu terjadi di antara kalian?" tanya tao pelan dihadapan kris yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya

" hey aku melihat fotomu dengan seorang gadis di dalam dompetmu? Apakah dia yang namanya baekhyun? Kalian benar – benar cocok dan serasi " ucap tao lagi, ia kembali mengajak kris yang sedang tertidur berbicara, seolah – olah kris dapat mendengar apa yang di ucapkan olehnya barusan.

Tok…tok…tok… suara pintu yang diketuk dari luar membuyarkan lamunan tao tentang pikiran – pikiran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara pria yang ditolongnya ini dengan seseorang bernama baekhyun.

" tao yixing sudah menjemputmu " suho muncul dari balik pintu

" ne oppa " ucap tao sambil membereskan barang – barangnya " oppa apakah dia akan baik – baik saja jika tidak ada yang menjaganya? Bagaimana jika dia kembali berusaha kabur?"

Suho tersenyum " tenanglah tidak usah khawatir tao-ah, para perawat disini akan menjaganya dengan baik " ucap suho menenangkan adik iparnya tersebut.

.

.

.

Malam ini chanyeol kembali lagi ke club malam milik ga in, ia telah berjanji bahwa ia akan menyelamatkan baekhyun dan membayar uang untuk menebus gadis itu. Jongin menyapanya ketika ia memasuki klub, ia heran dengan kedatangan chanyeol yang tiba – tiba, biasanya ia tidak datang ditemani bodyguardnya dan selalu meminta jongin untuk menemaninya. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul dari mulut sahabatnya itu, namun tak ada satupun pertanyaan yang ia tanggapi, ia hanya fokus untuk menyelamatkan baekhyun, gadis yang telah memenuhi pikirannya dan juga mungkin hatinya.

" dimana dia ? " tanya chanyeol to the point pada ga in yang tengah asyik bermain dengan seorang pria

" cha…chan..chanyeol " ucap ga in tergagap, ia tidak menyangka chanyeol benar – benar datang kembali dengan sejumlah uang cash yang kini terdapat di dalam koper di depannya, apakah ga in lupa betapa kaya dan berkuasanya park chanyeol? uang yang ditawarkan untuk membeli gadis itu bukanlah harga yang seberapa untuk chanyeol.

Dengan cepat chanyeol kembali menarik koper yang berisi uang itu ke dalam genggamannya, ketika ga in berusaha mengambilnya

" cepat dimana gadis itu ? " ucap chanyeol dengan tidak sabar

" dia…diaaa…" ga in tak bisa melanjutkan kata – katanya, bagaimana jika ia katakan yang sebenarnya bahwa gadis itu disuruh untuk melayani tamunya

" apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya huh? " kini chanyeol mencengkram rahang ga in dengan cukup kuat, membuat wanita itu kesusahan untuk bernafas

" hyung apa yang kau lakukan ? kau bisa membunuhnya " ucap jongin yang bersusah payah melepaskan cengkraman chanyeol dari ga in " hyung ada apa denganmu ? "

" kau akan tau akibatnya jika berurusan denganku noona " ucap chanyeol penuh penekanan

Ga in benar – benar mati kutu sekarang, ia telah membangunkan singa yang tengah tertidur dan membuatnya mengamuk, chanyeol tidak pernah bermain – main dengan perkataanya. Dengan membabi buta chanyeol mendobrak semua pintu kamar yang ada di klub milik ga in, ia tidak peduli jika para tamu itu marah – marah dan mencaci maki padanya karena urusannya terganggu akibat ulahnya.

" baekhyun " chanyeol setengah berteriak ketika mendapati baekhyun yang kini tak sadarkan diri di sebuah ranjang di ruangan paling pojok di klub milik ga in. disebelah baekhyun ada seorang pria yang sedang berusaha memasukan pil ke dalam mulut baekhyun yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

" apa yang kau lakukan padanya ? "

" aku hanya bersenang – senang dengannya, lihatlah dia bahkan tertidur seperti boneka " ucap pria itu tanpa rasa bersalah, dapat chanyeol cium aroma alkohol dari mulutnya pria ini mabuk. Tak ada waktu bagi chanyeol untuk mengurusi pria ini sekarang, sehingga ia membiarkan bodyguardnya yang mengurusnya.

Dengan cepat chanyeol berlari dan memeriksa keadaan baekhyun, dapat chanyeol rasakan keringat dingin membasahi tubuh baekhyun, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengannya, satu hal yang pasti ia harus segera membawa keluar dari sini untuk mendapatkan perawatan.

_To Be Continue_

Ini tanpa edit~ kkkk~ balasan review nanti aku masukin setelah aku edit cerita ini yah ^^

Sebenernya yang The CEO juga tanpa edit sih, pantesan aja aku berasa aneh bacanya, ada plot yang tertinggal rupanya~ kkk~ ya udah mungkin 2-4 hari lagi aku kembali dengan editan ff ini sama yang The CEO…ppyong~ *author macam apa aku ini?

Invite : 7DE86771


	6. Chapter 6

" baekhyun " ucap chanyeol seraya menepuk pelan pipi gadis yang terbaring di pangkuannya, berharap jika gadis itu merespon panggilannya. Namun sepertinya usahanya itu sia – sia, baekhyun masih setia memejamkan matanya, keringat dingin membasahi wajah mungil gadis itu. Khawatir, itulah yang menggambarkan perasaan chanyeol saat ini, ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada baekhyun. Gadis itu hanya tergolek lemas tak berdaya dalam pangkuan chanyeol. chanyeol kembali menepuk pipi baekhyun dan menyebut namanya, tapi tetap saja baekhyun masih setia memejamkan matanya.

" hyung apa yang terjadi ? " jongin muncul di ambang pintu, namun ia segera menghampiri chanyeol yang tengah memeriksa keadaan baekhyun. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, gumam kai pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa sahabatnya ini bersikap seperti ini. Setelah tadi ia berseteru dengan gain, dan hampir membuat perempuan itu pingsan, kini sahabatnya itu tengah menolong gadis yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya – menurut jongin.

" apakah ia baik – baik saja ? " tanya jongin

" kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit " chanyeol berujar, walaupun chanyeol tidak menampakan raut wajah kekhawatiran, tapi jongin tahu bahwa sebenarnya chanyeol tengah menyembunyikan rasa khawatir terhadap keadaan gadis itu.

Chanyeol mengangkat baekhyun ala bridal style, dipikirannya hanya satu ia harus segera membawa baekhyun ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan pertolongan.

" kumohon bertahanlah " ucap chanyeol ditelinga baekhyun, entah kenapa ia merasa bersalah pada gadis di pangkuannya ini. Bukankah sebelumnya ia berjanji akan menyelematkannya, tapi apa yang terjadi ia bahkan membiarkan baekhyun kembali harus meladeni lelaki – lelaki hidung belang yang haus akan hawa nafsu. Sosok baekhyun mengingatkannya pada sosok sang kakak, Park Yoora.

" kau tak bisa membawanya, chanyeol " ga in menghadang chanyeol yang akan membawa baekhyun pergi, bodyguard – bodyguard ga in sudah siap untuk menahan langkah chanyeol, namun bodyguard chanyeol tak kalah sigapnya, mereka menahan pergerakan bodyguard ga in agar chanyeol bisa lewat dengan leluasa tanpa harus tergangu oleh hadangan bodyguard – bodyguard ga in.

" Park Chanyeol, kau tak bisa membawanya, kau belum melunasi semua hutangmu padaku " teriak ga in, chanyeol tak menghiraukan teriakan ga in, ia terus melenggang pergi. Chanyeol tidak perduli jika sekarang ia tengah menjadi tontonan para pengunjung club malam itu.

Dengan segera chanyeol membuka mobilnya dan mendudukan baekhyun di bangku penumpang, wajah baekhyun semakin pucat, namun beberapa detik kemudian nafas baekhyun tersenggal ia seperti orang yang kesulitan bernafas

" sial " geram chanyeol, ia segera merobek baju baekhyun yang dianggapnya terlalu ketat, lalu melepas kemeja yang dipakainya untuk menutupi tubuh baekhyun. ini salah satu cara agar nafas gadis itu bisa kembali berjalan normal. Chanyeol menempelkan mulutnya pada mulut baekhyun memberi nafas buatan agar gadis itu bisa cepat kembali bernafas normal.

" jongin menyetirlah, aku duduk di belakang untuk tetap menjaga keadaaan baekhyun agar tetap stabil"

Tanpa banyak bicara, jongin segera duduk di bangku kemudi dan melesatkan mobil chanyeol menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Tak jarang matanya tertuju pada chanyeol yang duduk di bangku belakang dengan baekhyun yang bersandar di bahu chanyeol. banyak sekali pertanyaan yang muncul di benaknya, jongin tak pernah melihat chanyeol yang seperti ini, sangat berbeda dengan sosok seorang park chanyeol yang dikenalnya.

Sosok park chanyeol yang selalu bermain dengan wanita - wanita penghibur setiap kali ia pergi ke club, chanyeol yang selalu memperlakukan wanita hanya sebagai mainannya, itulah sosok park chanyeol yang ada di pikiran jongin. Sikap chanyeol yang ada dihadapan jongin sangat berbedaa saat ini, bagaimana bisa seorang park chanyeol terpikat oleh gadis yang baru dikenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu, atau jangan – jangan…jongin hanya bisa menebak nebak apa yang ada dipikirkan chanyeol.

Perasaan cemas kini merasuki jongin, bukan karena chanyeol tapi karena baekhyun yang baru saja terbatuk dan mengeluarkan cairan dari mulutnya. jongin segera mempercepat laju dari sepuluh menit mereka tiba di rumah sakit.

Keringat membanjiri tubuh chanyeol, ketika baekhyun terbatuk dan mengeluarkan cairan dari dalam mulutnya. Namun ia berusaha bersikap tenang dan sebisa mungkin melakukan pertolongan pertama, dengan meminumkan air pada baekhyun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan jongin serta dibantu para perawat langsung memindahkan baekhyun ke sebuah brankar rumah sakit. Untunglah tadi jongin sempat menelepon rumah sakit terlebih dulu, sehingga dengan cepat baekhyun dapat segera mendapatkan penanganan oleh tim medis. Dengan sigap perawat tersebut memasangkan masker oksigen pada baekhyun, dan segera membawanya ke ruang gawat darurat untuk segera ditangani. Jongin dan chanyeol mengikuti mereka hingga depan ruang gawat darurat, karena seorang suster menghentikan keduanya untuk ikut masuk ke

dalam ruangan.

" maaf, anda dilarang masuk, silahkan tunggu di luar " ucap seorang suster pada jongin dan chanyeol

" Suster, apa dia akan baik- baik saja ? " tanya jongin, walaupun jongin tidak tahu siapa orang yang ditolong sahabatnya tapi ia merasa turut untuk bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi saat ini.

" Denyut nadinya semakin menurun " ucap seseorang dari dalam ruangan. membuat jongin maupun suster tersebut menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

" apakah dia sudah lama tak sadarkan diri ? " tanya suster tersebut

" Ya " jawab chanyeol datar, berbeda dengan jongin yang tampak khawatir pria itu malah menjawab pertanyaan dari suster tersebut dengan tenangnya. Bukannya chanyeol tidak khwatir hanya saja- seringnya ia bergaul di klub malam membuatnya sudah terbiasa akan hal seperti ini bersikap tenang lebih baik menurutnya, lagipula kini baekhyun sudah mendapatkan pertolongan medis.

" kami akan lakukan yang terbaik " ujar suster tersebut, sebelum akhirnya pintu ruangan tersebut ditutup.

seorang dokter memasuki ruangan dimana baekhyun berada diikuti oleh seorang perawat. Chanyeol dan jongin sekarang hanya bisa menunggu, tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan. chanyeol memilih untuk duduk sedangkan jongin memilih untuk berdiri bersandar pada dinding rumah sakit sambil memperhatikan chanyeol yang kini sedang duduk di depannya dengan tangan dilipat didada dan mata terpejam.

" siapa gadis itu ? " tanya jongin ia yakin chanyeol tidak tidur. ia hanya menutup matanya saja, lagipula jongin masih cukup penasaran tentang siapa gadis itu.

" temanku "

" teman ? " ucapnya sarkatis, yang jongin tahu teman chanyeol hanyalah dirinya dan sehun, ia tidak tahu jika chanyeol mempunyai teman selain mereka berdua, terlebih lagi teman tersebut adalah seorang gadis yang bekerja di klub malam setahu jongin " bukankah gadis itu yang bekerja di club ga in noona ? " lanjutnya lagi

Chanyeol diam tak menjawab, ia masih setia memejamkan matanya. ia sedang tidak berniat untuk menjelaskan masalah ini kepada jongin sekarang, yang terpenting baginya adalah baekhyun, baekhyun dan baekhyun.

" aku tak menyangka seleramu benar – benar berubah, sejak kapan kau menjadi tertarik terhadap gadis di klub malam ? " tanya jongin tak percaya

" dia hanya temanku tidak lebih " ucapnya dengan nada dingin

" mengapa kau menolongnya ? " jongin masih cukup penasaran mengapa chanyeol menolong gadis ini, ini bukan gaya chanyeol. biasanya chanyeol memilih untuk tidak terlibat dalam masalah seperti ini.

" apakah aku salah menolongnya ? "

" tidak, hanya saja, ya- itu hanya- bukan gayamu, lagipula apa dia hanya akan menjadi pelarian dan mainanmu, sama seperti gadis – gadis lain yang kau kencani lalu kau tinggalkan ? " jongin tersenyum mengingat kebiasaan chanyeol yang satu ini

" aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu kim jongin "

" bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kau bisa mengenalnya ? "

" bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya "

" baiklah jika kau tak ingin menjelaskannya sekarang, tapi aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu hyung "

Chanyeol menatap jongin dengan tatapan bertanya _apa?_

" apa kau menyukainya ? aku tak pernah melihatmu bersikap seperti ini terhadap gadis yang kau kencani, setelah hyejin noona pergi. kau menyukai gadis itu ? " tanya jongin memastikan sekali lagi

Namun pertanyaan jongin di jawab dengan cepat oleh chanyeol " tidak, aku hanya menolongnya " ucap chanyeol. ia masih belum yakin atas perasaannya terhadap baekhyun, apakah ia benar – benar menyukai dan mencintai gadis itu atau hanya sekedar kasihan, namun yang pasti sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan baekhyun chanyeol sudah tertarik akan gadis itu.

Pintu ruangan terbuka, baik chanyeol ataupun jongin segera berdiri menghampiri dokter yang menangani dokter tersebut.

" Dokter bagaimana keadaannya ? " chanyeol langsung mencerca pertanyaan pada dokter tersebut

" keadaannya baik – baik saja, untunglah kalian segera membawanya kemari,mungkin jika terlambat sedikit saja gadis itu bisa saja sudah kehilangan nyawanya " jelas dokter tersebut " saat ini dia belum siuman, pengaruh obatnya masih berpengaruh di dalam tubuhnya, tapi kalian tenang saja kami sudah menanganinya. Untuk sementara sebaiknya ia dirawat disini terlebih dahulu untuk mengecek kondisi. Baiklah hanya itu yang ingin aku sampaikan " ucap dokter tersebut, lalu berlalu meninggalkan chanyeol dan jongin. Malam itu chanyeol memutuskan untuk menemani baekhyun di rumah sakit sedangkan jongin ia memilih untuk pulang karena besok pagi ada rapat penting yang harus ia hadiri.

.

.

.

Malam telah berganti menjadi pagi, sinar matahari masuk melalui celah – celah jendela dimana tempat kris dirawat. Kris bangun dari tempat tidurnya, bukan matahari pagi yang membangunkannya, tapi mimpi buruk tentang baekhyunlah yang membangunkannya dari tidur.

" selamat pagi "

Kris menoleh ke arah sumber suara, tao tengah duduk di sofa dengan buku ditangannya. Kris hanya mengamati gadis itu tak berniat untuk membalas sapaan " selamat paginya ", baginya tao hanya gadis yang menyusahkan.

" kau bermimpi buruk ? " ucap tao sambil mendekati ranjang kris, kris memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan balik bertanya kepada gadis di depannya ini " apa yang kau lakukan, di kamar pasien disaat bukan jam besuk ? aku tahu kau bukan perawat, sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum aku melaporkanmu pada petugas " kris berusaha mengusir gadis ini dari kamarnya.

" Kau tak bisa mengusirku karena eonnie menyuruhku untuk menjagamu dan kau tahu oppa-ku adalah pemilik yayasan rumah sakit ini, jadi percuma saja jika kau mengusirku "

" cih menggunakan kekuasaan untuk berbuat sesukamu, menggelikan " ucap kris sambil mencabut alat – alat pada tubuhnya

" Kau akan pergi ? " tao memperhatikan kris yang kembali berulah, ia menghela nafas berat lalu meraih telepon yang terdapat di pinggir tempat tidur kris " Pasien di kamar 409 atas nama Kris Wu, berusaha melarikan diri, mohon bantuan " ucapnya cepat, karena kris berusaha mematikan teleponnya.

" apa yang kau lakukan ? " ucap kris tak percaya atas apa yang dilakukan tao barusan

" tentu saja meminta bantuan, apa aku harus diam saja melihat pasien yang belum sembuh mencoba untuk melarikan diri ? "

Kris menarik lengan tao cukup kasar, kesabarannya sudah benar – benar habis, gadis ini benar – benara membuat semuanya semakin kacau.

" sakit, bodoh " ucap tao berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kris, kris mendorong tao hingga punggung gadis itu membentur dinding dibelakangnya. Dan dengan tangannya kris memenjarakan tao, membuat gadis itu tak dapat lari kemanapun.

" Bisakah kau tak mencampuri urusanku ? " teriak kris di depan wajah tao, raut wajah tao berubah ketakutan, ia tidak menyangka jika pria di depannya berani berbuat kasar seperti itu.

" apakah aku harus diam saja, sementara adiku diculik oleh seseorang dan aku tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya? Apakah aku harus diam saja menunggu adikku kembali ? " ucap kris lagi, tanpa menurunkan nada suaranya, yang menggema di ruangan tersebut. setetes air mata jatuh di mata kris. Bukan hanya kris yang menangis tao juga, air mata jatuh di pipi gadis itu, entah terlalu shock atas kejadian yang barusan terjadi pada dirinya atau atas penuturan kris, entahlah.

" tao apa yang terjadi ? "

" astaga " yixing memekik pelan ketika melihat wajah adiknya dibasahi air mata dengan kris yang memerangkap tubuhnya " apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku ? "

Perlahan kris melepaskan tangannya yang memerangkap tao, mereka pasti berpikir macam – macam tentang apa yang dilakukannya terhadap gadis bermata panda tersebut. Dan dugaannya benar.

" apakah seperti ini caramu berterima kasih terhadap orang yang telah menolongmu tuan Wu ? " yixing tak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya, sudah dua kali pasiennya ini berulah dan yang terakhir bahkan sampai membuat adiknya menangis. Yixing menatap kris tajam, namun pria itu mengacuhkannya, ia terus berjalan ke ranjang kemudian menenggelamkan tubuhnya dibalik selimut tebal rumah sakit. Dia sedang tidak ingin berdebat dan beragumen, yang hanya akan menambah pikirannya semakin kacau.

" sepertinya kau memang tidak tahu caranya berterima kasih " ucap yixing " ayo tao, biarkan para perawat itu yang menjaga pasien tidak tahu diri sepertinya, kau sebaiknya pulang " lanjut yixing pada tao yang sudah mulai tenang. Keduanya segera meninggalkan ruangan kris dan kini hanya ada perawat – perawat yang datang bersama yixing untuk menjaganya.

kris terdiam dibalik selimutnya, perasaan bersalahlah kini yang muncul di otaknya ucapan perawat yang ber name tag yixing tersebut terus terngiang di kepalanya, ia masih ingat betul wajah ketakutan tao, tak seharusnya ia melakukan itu. tak seharusnya pula ia berlaku kasar terhadap orang yang menolongnya ini seperti bukan dirinya, tapi pikiran yang kacau membuat semua di luar kendalinya apalagi ini menyangkut soal adiknya, baekhyun.

To be Continue

.

.

.

.

Annyeong maafkan saya yang telah menghapus dan me republish ff ini juga ff saya yang berjudul wolf tanpa sepengetahuan kalian, saya sangat berterima kasih atas 88 review yang masuk dalam ff ini sebelumnya, juga yang telah memfollow dan memfavoritkan ff ini, yang kurang lebih berjumlah orang

Tadinya saya akan mengubah alur cerita ini, tapi setelah dipikir ulang saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ff ini dikarenakan banyak hal, maafkan saya *bow. walaupun saya telah membuat kesalahan karena menghapus ff ini secara tiba – tiba dan kehilangan follower serta reviewers saya sebelumnya, saya tetap akan melanjutkan ff ini, karena saya yakin diluar sana masih ada orang yang menunggu kelanjutan ff ini, walaupun hanya tinggal seorang yang bersedia untuk meriview saya akan tetap melanjutkannya. Terima kasih, harap menunggu untuk chap selanjutnya~


End file.
